


Yet

by just_your_biology



Category: Apothecary - Fandom, Mabel (Podcast), Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: And Mabel is so fucking wonderful, F/F, I love minlace, Idk man I'm writing some poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_your_biology/pseuds/just_your_biology
Summary: A collection of poetry written late at night





	1. Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Some dramatic ass Minlace, probably some Mabel and anna, and/or my ocs being extra. Shit, I love girls

She's losing air.  
Yes, this is bad, very bad  
We can't let this happen, not to her  
Not ever  
Especially not today.  
My thoughts are moving slowly, so slowly  
They get in the way, get stuck

No.  
She is here at my feet, she is my responsibility. I can feel my heart beating in her chest,  
I can only hope hers does the same

Lovelace  
Lovelace breathe, please  
For me if not for yourself  
I've had enough of pretenses, enough of considering what I want while staring at the void

What do I want? I've been asked that question so many times  
I want her to live  
I want her to stop slipping away  
Stop slipping away  
_stop slipping away, captain_

She's breathing. Her chest heaves. She's breathing.  
Her eyes are open  
Slits, but it's better than nothing  
I snap at Hilbert  
Because _shes going to make it_  
I don't care about ifs ands or but  
Here and now,  
All I want is for her to make it  
(Please, captain, make it)  
(Lovelace, survive, and then we'll talk)

The moments tick by  
Each too long, the silence too loud  
Too magnified to bear when her life  
(life itself) is uncertain.

The doctor (lab coat and petty delusion himself)  
Is the one who determines her fate  
Her fate  
Her fate  
Her heartbeat still pulses

"She'll live." He says  
He sounds disappointed, like he doesn't value life, this moment, as anything  
But this man's crimes we can come back to

His words echo in my brain  
"She'll live."  
Thank god  
She'll keep breathing.

There's hope for the woman with fire on her tongue  
There's more time for the girl of contradictions  
There's one more day in the bridge with her quick thoughts and my dedication and together the two of us  
Dancing between sentences.

Yes, yes, her lids flutter open  
That glint in her eye I know  
Lovelace, she's alright.  
She's alive.  
Fuck the past and the future, shes here.  
She's breathing.


	2. Anna, I'm here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mabel poetry time!

1.  
The house on the hill is made of stone.  
My heart has always been a cage  
Your beautiful eyes and your fist of bone  
This is all I know

It's been a long day  
(A long week, a long life)  
And there are more horrors scheduled for tomorrow  
There're a million reasons for sorrow

But your hands are mine  
My mouth is on yours  
So maybe (just maybe)  
we'll be alright

Maybe, oh Mabel  
-you say-  
We will be fine tonight  
(We'll be in-finite)

2.  
Though I am not my mother  
Your hands are on my ribs  
We will be more than a fairytale  
Tonight, we'll die as we lived  
Irrational, silly, insane  
Criminalized by no criminals  
We'll be a paradox, you and me

The saint and the fire, the two in-love queens


	3. Here

Your hands are warm beneath mine  
Firm and strong and smooth  
I close my eyes and lean into you  
My captain, my girl, my love

There a thousand things to take care of  
Our family here in space  
Problems to solve, engines to fix  
Existential questions to face

But we are here  
Together  
Your strong form keeping me warm  
You tell me we’ll figure it out  
We’ll find a way  
We always have before

And damn it all, dear captain  
Damn my hopeless heart  
When we stand together  
With the universe at our backs  
I can’t help but believe you


End file.
